In The Gold Spotlight
by TerrierLee
Summary: Spike finds something important of Antonio's. Antonio doesn't know. Jayden just happens to be in the crossfire. Set after Shell Game, could be considered preslash.


AN: Inspired by the episode Shell Game. I kinda sorta rewrote the ending of the episode AND I REGRET NOTHING.  
>AN2: This could be seen as preslash between Jayden and Spike. TAKE IT AS YOU WILL.<p>

* * *

><p>When Spike and his uncle found the strange cellphone earlier that day, he never expected things to turn out the way they did.<p>

At first he thought about checking out the games, but once he found them, they were way too advanced, even for Uncle Bulk. Uncle Bulk tried to scoff it off, but ended up with the lowest score on the whole game.

Spike laughed at the older man, not seeing the glare being sent his way when the phone in his hand began to ring.

It fumbled in his grasp, almost dropping it again, but managing to keep it in his grip. He opened the phone, seeing a name on the screen.

'_Jayden_'

Uncle Bulk said something to his right but Spike didn't listen, his fingers moving before he realized what he was doing. He pressed the main button, lifting the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Antonio! Where have you been? We need you!"

"Um," Spike glanced at his uncle, "this Antonio, he dropped his phone."

There was silence on the other end, which didn't last long. Spike could hear voices in the background, some sounded worried, others annoyed. Beside him, Uncle Bulk was trying to listen in.

Spike toyed with the front of his hat, "Er... We found it by the harbor..."

"Got it. Wait there."

And then the call ended.

Spike blinked at the dial tone, while the larger man next to him wanted to know what happened.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for someone to come running over to the harbor. Uncle Bulk spent the entire time praising Spike for his good deed, that any good Samurai would try and do the right thing in returning the lost phone.<p>

Had Spike not been on the look out for someone who appeared to be searching for something, he would have never spotted the young man jogging over to the harbor. He wasn't quite sure if the man he was watching was the one he should be waiting for, but his answer was soon given as he watched the man in red take out a phone, pressing a button holding it up to his ear.

Like clockwork, the phone in Spike's hand went off, and Spike could only stare at it until his uncle spoke up.

"It's ringing!"

The man in red looked over in their direction, face lighting up at the sight of the object in Spike's hand. He started towards them, dropping the phone from his ear, the item still ringing. It was only when the man was in front of the two Samurai-in-training did he actually press a button, ending the call.

"Thanks for finding my friend's phone." The man grinned, "You're a lifesaver."

Spike nodded, holding the phone out. "The games on this phone are really good."

The man blinked, not expecting such a random comment, "Oh, yeah, that's Antonio for you." Once he had the phone in his grasp, he pocketed his own, holding out his hand, "My name's Jayden."

"Ahh..."

Uncle Bulk's own hand shot forward, gripping Jayden's tight, "I'm Bulk, and this is my nephew, Spike. We're training to become Samurai!"

Jayden's eyes went wide, but other than that his face remained the same, though his smile didn't reach his eyes, "Ah, I see. Well, good luck to you both." He did a small bow, only sending off a little wave Spike's way, before walking away.

Uncle Bulk slapped a hand down on Spike's shoulder, his face beaming, "Look at that, Spike! We're one step closer to becoming Samurai! Let's hurry back home and go over some more training!"

Spike let his head nod back and forth, even after his uncle lead him away from the harbor.

A few feet from their original spot, Antonio was jolted from his jam as Jayden tapped him on the shoulder, "Jayden! What's going on?"

Jayden only grinned, holding up a certain morpher that a civilian had not two minutes before, "I think you dropped something."

Antonio straightened up, "Oh crap! Did I miss anything? Are you guys okay? Oh man, Mentor is going to freak if he finds ou-Don't laugh!"

The fisherman threw a mock punch, Jayden easily blocking it, "Come on, Antonio, let's go back to the house. The others are waiting."


End file.
